What In The Camelot?
by ZOE007
Summary: When 16 year old Emma comes through a portal with no memory of her life except her name and lands in Camelot Morgana takes her under her wing while prince Arthur falls for her when the time comes for her to break the curse will Emma want to stay or leave Camelot? (This is a Once Upon A Time/Merlin crossover so arthur is a prince please let me know what you think)
1. Chapter 1

Merlin was sitting on the outskirts of Camelot with the Lady Morgana he was taking some time off from tending to Arthur and Morgana had asked if he would care to join her for a picnic to which he accepted.

"It's such a nice day isn't it Merlin?"

"Yes it is, it's rare that we get such nice clear blue skies."

Then Morgana noticed a swirling funnel like mist appear near the lake.

"What's that?"

"I don't know stay here while I check it out."

Morgana wanting to see what it was as well followed Merlin and suddenly as it appeared it vanished leaving behind an unconscious injured girl with blonde hair.

"Is she alive?"

Merlin placed two fingers to the girls neck and felt a strong pulse and he sighed with relief.

"She's alive just unconscious. I wonder how she got so hurt and where she came from."

"Should we take her to Gaius?"

Deciding it was a good idea Merlin with Morgana's help got the girl to Gaius who looked her over.

"Gaius how bad is she hurt?"

"She has no life threatening injuries but she does have a broken arm a few cracked ribs and numerous cuts all over her body it's safe to say that this girl has been through a man made hell."

While Merlin and Gaius were talking Morgana was stroking the girls hair gently then the girl started to wake up.

"Gaius she's waking up."

Gaius walked over followed by Merlin as soon as the young blonde saw the two men she got quite scared and pressed herself into Morgana trying to get as far away as she could from the men. Morgana put her hand on the girls head and stroked her hair soothingly.

"It's alright they won't hurt you little one. They only want to help you."

"Morgana I think it best if you stay she seems to feel safer with you here."

With Morgana holding her hand the girl allowed Gaius to fix her wounds and set her arm.

"Can you tell us your name?"

The girl looked at Morgana as if she was asking permission to answer the question.

"It's ok you can tell us your name."

When the blonde didn't answer Morgana took a different angle.

"I'm Morgana, this is Merlin and Gaius."

"Emma." The girl whispered.

"What was that?"

"My name is Emma."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Emma."

Emma looked around the room.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Camelot."

Merlin felt a magic surge and looked at Emma's hands and saw that they were glowing with white light.

"Gaius look at her hands." Merlin whispered to Gais.

Before Gaius can say anything Arthur came in Merlin had just enough time to cover Emma's hands.

"Merlin there you are, I've been looking for you all over..." Arthur trailed off when he saw Emma.

"Who is she?"

"This is Emma, Morgana and I found her she was in bad shape so we brought her here so Gaius could help her."

Morgana turned to Emma.

"Emma this is Arthur he is the prince of Camelot."

Emma got up from the bed and stood on unsteady legs and curtsied to the best of her ability.

"Your highness, it is an honour."

Suddenly Emma's knees started to give way and she fell but before she hit the ground strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her into them and she was cradled against a chain mail clad chest.

Looking up Emma was looking into the blue eyes of Arthur, he carried her to the bed and lay her down gently pulling the blanket over her.

Morgana took Merlin by the arm and spoke to him.

"She has magic doesn't she?"

"How did you know?"

"The way you covered her hands and I saw them glowing."

"What are we going to do? If Uther finds out he'll have her killed."

"Arthur seems taken with her if we can get him to be highly protective of her then we may be able to get him to protect her secret."

"Morgana that might work, brilliant idea."

So Merlin and Morgana would work on getting Arthur to save Emma soon Arthur decided to keep Emma close to him at all times he even took her with him when the knight's, Merlin and he would go on hunting trips and if they were investigating what could be magically induced.

One day after 2 years had passed and Emma was 18 the knight's, Emma, Merlin and Arthur were on a hunting trip when they were attacked by bandits Emma saw that Arthur was in danger of being cut down and Emma's magic came out and pulled Arthur out of the way when Arthur looked back at Emma he saw her eyes were glowing sky blue compared to their normal Caribbean blue.

"Emma you have magic?"

"Yes I do and I know how your father feels about magic so I know I must die."

"My father need not know about your extraordinary abilities."

"I don't understand, isn't all magic supposed to be eradicated?"

"Emma listen to me ok? You are so important to me besides you saved my life and have never tried to bring down my father or the kingdom so I believe that you are no threat. Therefore I will keep your secret safe from everyone."

"You don't need to keep it from Merlin, Gaius or Morgana they already know, they found out the day I came here."

"Very well no one else will know. You have my word I will keep you safe."

Emma wrapped her arms around Arthur and hugged him.

"Thank you Arthur."

Arthur chuckled and hugged her gently.

"Emma I need to tell you something and I think you're old enough now, I love you so much."

Emma had a smile on her face and kissed Arthur.

"I love you too Arthur knight and prince of my heart."

"Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes a thousand times yes."

Arthur swept Emma up into his arms and kissed her and then Merlin cleared his throat.

"I just thought you'd like to know that there is a deer headed this way."

Emma and Arthur joined the group and a few feet ahead there was a deer Arthur was about to shoot it when Emma stopped him.

"Emma what is it what's wrong?'

"She has a baby Arthur please don't take it's mother."

The look in Emma's eyes was enough to make Arthur lower his bow and arrow.

Then a bear came charging out of the forest behind the group Emma grabbed Arthur's bow and shot the bear right in the eye killing it instantly.

"Nice shot Emma."

The proudness could be heard in Arthur's voice as he beamed at his future bride.

The knights carried the bear back to Camelot where it was devided and distributed among the residents and the castle.

"Arthur I think it's possible that Emma is a better hunter then you are." Morgana said with a slight chuckle.

"She's this good because she learnt from me." Arthur said puffing out his chest in pride.

"You are so full of yourself sometimes."


	2. Chapter 2

Within days it was time for Emma and Arthur's wedding and Emma was almost having a breakdown because not only was she marrying the future king of Camelot but she was going to be it's future queen she was so nervous that she could just about break something so Gaius gave her a potion to help settle her nerves.

Meanwhile Arthur was also nervous for he was about to marry the most beautiful girl he had ever seen so Merlin gave him a pep talk.

"Arthur you and I have been through a lot together and I have never seen you this nervous so why don't you think of this as another quest only this quest is one that will never end because it is a quest for happiness one which you are glad to go on."

To Arthur's surprise Merlin's idea worked and he was calm.

Because Emma had no parents that she knew of Morgana had taken her under her wing and treated the girl as her own flesh and blood so it was Morgana that was giving Emma away to Arthur.

After they had said their vows Emma had become the crowned princess of Camelot then Emma became pregnant and 9 months later gave birth to twins a girl and a boy the boy was named Henry Uther Pendragon and the girl was named Charlotte Morgana Pendragon what no one had known was that part of a curse from another realm had slipped over into Camelot so no one would age except for Emma at least until she became 20 and the kids would keep aging till they too reached 20.

When Emma was 20 she was out hunting with Arthur while Morgana babysat their twin 3 year olds at first Emma had been reluctant to leave Henry and Charlotte but Arthur had managed to convince her to release her hold on the two toddlers so after Emma handed them over to Morgana the two were off on their hunting trip.

Emma was tracking a deer when a manticore came charging out and struck Arthur across his chest with its claws Emma's magic came out and with a blast killed the creature then went to Arthur's side.

"Arthur you can't die on me I need you, the children need, the whole kingdom needs you. Please don't die." Emma pleaded as tears ran down her cheeks.

Emma placed a kiss on Arthur's lips and a pulse spread out and Arthur woke.

"Emma? What happened?"

"It doesn't matter now all that matters is that you are alright."

Deciding that Arthur needed rest they headed back to the castle, when they got back Uther saw the state that Arthur's chain mail was in and was concerned.

"What happened out there?"

"It was a manticore it attacked Arthur but it only got his chain mail and clothes underneath it didn't injure him only knocked him out with the force of its strike, I dealt it a mortal wound and it took off."

Satisfied that Arthur was alright Uther was about to let them go inside when he noticed Emma's arm was bleeding heavily.

"Emma you should go see Gaius first your arm needs tending to."

"I'm sure it's nothing, I'll be ok."

"That wasn't a suggestion or a request."

Emma knew that when Uther made an order it was best not to argue with him because he always got his way.

Emma was sitting before Gaius while he inspected her arm.

"How did this happen Emma?"

"The manticore I guess, to be honest I never even noticed my only concern was Arthur."

Once Gaius had taken care of Emma's arm Morgana came in with the children and placed them between Emma and Arthur.

Henry touched Emma's wounded arm gently and looked up at her.

"Mommy hurt?"

"I'm alright sweetie it doesn't even hurt much so don't worry my little prince."

Emma smiled warmly at her son Charlotte tugged on her brothers shirt to get his attention.

"Hen, Hen play."

Emma, Arthur, Morgana, Merlin and Gaius laughed as the two scampered off to play.

When the kids were 10 Charlotte was the spitting image of Emma with her long blonde hair, Caribbean blue eyes and delicate features, Henry on the other hand looked like Arthur except that Henry had brown hair instead of blonde and blue eyes he had Arthur's strong jaw line and Emma could tell that he was going to have his father's broad shoulders when he was older.

It was also at this time that Emma started to get visions of another realm and it scared her, one night she was staying in Morgana's chambers so they could talk for Arthur and the children took up most of Emma's time, when they had gone to sleep Emma started to see the visions again, and she woke Morgana due to her screams, Morgana gently shook Emma awake.

"Emma it's okay you're alright you're safe."

"Morgana it was horrible."

"What happened?"

"I was in a different realm it was like this one only different, there was no persecution if you had magic unless you were evil and there was a brunette she was dressed all in black and she was casting a curse called the dark curse to take away everyone's happy endings and I saw myself as a baby a man was carrying me running through the halls of a castle I guess he was my father and he put me into a wardrobe and told me to find them, I guess he meant my mother and him. He was hurt he had a stab wound then I woke up."

Morgana wrapped Emma in her arms.

"Sweetie it was just a bad dream."

"But it felt real."

"I know it did but it wasn't I should know."

"How could you know?"

"Because I too have nightmares of horrible events that don't happen."

Morgana. Was lying through her teeth because she didn't want Emma to know that what she dreamt could be real after all no one not even Emma knew about her past.


	3. Chapter 3

The more time went on the worse Emma's dreams became and Gaius' sleeping droughts weren't working so Merlin went to speak to the dragon about what could be done.

"I need your help please."

"What is it you need this time Merlin?" The dragon asked as he lifted his head.

"Princess Emma she's having nightmares and Gaius can't help her."

"They're not nightmares but memories and the time will come when she has to make a choice whether or not to break a curse on her people from another realm or remain here with Arthur and her children."

"And if she chooses to break this curse can she return to Camelot?"

"If she wishes to, I will need to be free for a dragon can cross realms and I am from her realm so I could take her to the realm that her people were cursed to."

What Merlin didn't know was that Emma had followed him.

"Is what you said true that I am from a different realm?"

"Yes it is young one so what do you think you should do?"

"I have always wanted to know who I really am but I have a new life here with my husband and kids. Merlin what do you think I should do?"

"The choice is yours Emma."

Emma was torn between wanting to know who she is and her duties as crowned princess of Camelot so she went to talk to Morgana and Arthur.

"Arthur can I speak to you and Morgana?"

"Of course my love."

So Arthur and Morgana followed Emma into an empty room so they could talk.

"Emma what is going on?"

"Well I spoke with a dragon who is from the realm where I was born and he says that it's my destiny to break a curse but I don't know if I can do it on one hand I can find out who I really am but on the other hand I have my responsibilities to Camelot as it's crowned princess, my responsibilities as a wife and my responsibilities as a mother, I'm lost I don't know what to do."

"What's your heart telling you to do Emma?' Morgana asked as she put her arm around Emma's shoulders.

"I feel like I should do it the dragon said that he can get me to where I need to be because he can cross realms so he can take me to the realm where my people were cursed to, and he can get me back and he doesn't need any magic to do so the only problem is he's chained in a cave and in order to take me to break the curse he needs to be freed."

Arthur decided to go behind his fathers back and freed the dragon who promised to return Emma once she had broken the curse and he would keep them updated on what was happening in the other realm.

Soon Emma and the dragon were on their way to the land without magic when they got there Emma saw how everyone was dressed so she put her talents to use and made her clothes of denium jeans, white tank top, brown leather boots and a red leather jacket. Emma's extremely long blonde hair was fashioned into a French braid with a white ribbon woven through it.

"So where are we exactly?"

"It's a town called Storybrooke in a place called Main."

"So any idea how I break this curse? I really want to get home to my family."

"How about your family helps?" Came a very familiar voice.

Emma turned around and saw her husband.

"Arthur what are you doing here? How are you here? And who is watching the kids?"

"Relax my love Morgana and Merlin are watching Henry and Charlotte."

Emma smirked when Merlin was mentioned.

"And who's watching Merlin?"

At this Emma, Arthur and the dragon started laughing knowing how Merlin could get into more trouble than a new born baby.

"If I may make a suggestion I think you both should move off the road."

The dragon took flight while Emma turned and saw twin lights attached to a big metal thing on wheels heading straight for them.

"Arthur look out!" Emma warned and shoved him out of the way then the metal monstrosity hit Emma sending her up and over the contraption and landing on the other side.

The person inside got out and came to check on the now unconscious blonde.

"Miss are you alright? Can you hear me? What have I done?" The man didn't have time to process anything because he was suddenly in Arthur's grip.

"What have you done to my wife?"

"I'm sorry I didn't have time to stop. What was she doing on the road anyway?"

"What is your name?"

"Archie Hopper I'm a psychiatrist."

"Well Archie do you know what the price is for harming a member of the royal family?"

Arthur was beyond furious with Archie, but a moan from Emma turned his anger into worry for his wife's wellbeing.

"Emma are you alright my love?"

"I think so, what hit me?"

"Archie what is that thing that you hit my wife with?"

"A car sir." Said Archie slightly confused as to why this man didn't know what a car was.

"Do you think you can stand?"

With Arthur's help Emma was on her feet... well foot as she was unable to put pressure on her right leg.

"I think my leg is broken, I need Gaius."

"I can take you to the hospital." Archie offered to which Arthur glared at him but Emma calmed him with just a hand on his arm.

"Arthur I do need my leg fixed."

"Alright."

Soon Emma was admitted and her leg reset and son Archie had shown them a place to stay they paid for 3 weeks in advance.

Emma was grumbling while she was waiting for her leg to heal Arthur finds it cute when she grumbles about healing taking too long.

Finally Emma's cast came off and she could work on finding practical ways to break the curse.

"Emma my love if you don't pace yourself you'll burn out."

"Arthur the sooner the curse breaks the sooner the dragon can take us home."

Arthur wrapped his arms around Emma and kissed the top of her head.

"I know you desperately want to get home to the children but you don't want to be so exhausted that you can't hug them when we go home do you?"

"Why do you always have to be right?"

"Because you let me."

As the weeks passed Emma and Arthur had met all the residents except for the mayor when they did meet her it was because Emma had almost been hit by the car the mayor was driving.

Arthur ran over to Emma who was standing up and brushing herself off after diving out of the way.

"That's the second encounter with a car you've had Emma you need to be more careful."

"I know Arthur but I think being around you for so long has made me reckless."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine but who are you?"

"I am Regina the mayor of Storybrooke."

"I am Emma and this is my husband Arthur."

"Well welcome to my town."

"Thank you."

With a special gift that the dragon gave her Emma found out who her parents were.

Regina found out that who Emma was and planned to make sure that she and her parents were never reunited so she grabbed a vial of poison and mixed it in with a bottle of apple cider.


	4. Chapter 4

Several times Emma had tried to get close to Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan but Regina would cause some sort of emergency that needed the sheriff and his two deputies which would pull Emma away from doing what she needed to do.

Regina's latest plot involved the abandoned mine Regina had lured a child into the mine using a dog then said that the child was lost in the mine Emma was the only one that was light enough to be lowered down the mine shaft much to Arthur's displeasure as the child was being pulled out the rope was rubbing against the jagged edge of the mine shaft and was partially cut through as a result.

The rope was lowered down so Emma could be pulled out but when Emma was halfway the rope snapped sending the 20 year old back down to the bottom of the shaft which then collapsed.

Arthur ran to the shaft while Graham tried to hold him back.

"Let go of me I have to get to her. Emma!"

Arthur broke free and got to work on removing the rubble finally he was at the bottom but he couldn't find Emma anywhere.

"Emma where are you?"

"Arthur I'm over here."

Following her voice Arthur found Emma sitting down against the wall with a nasty looking head wound.

"What happened?"

"As the shaft started to collapse I just managed to avoid getting trapped under the rubble but I also got struck by a falling piece of rubble."

Together Emma and Arthur found a way out as soon as they were spotted the paramedics took her to the ambulance to take care of her cut once she had stitches put in she refused to let them take her to the hospital so Arthur took her back to the inn.

Once back in their room Emma flopped down on the bed with an exasperated sigh and a wince.

"What's got you so frustrated?"

"Breaking this curse is taking longer and longer to break thanks to all these emergencies that keep coming up."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and there stood Mary Margaret and David, Mary Margaret was holding a bottle of apple cider in her hand.

"Hi you two we didn't expect to see you today."

"We thought we would stop by after we heard what had happened at the mine, Emma are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Mary Margaret, what's in the bottle?"

"Oh it's apple cider Regina gave it to us."

Emma snatched the bottle out of Mary Margarets hand and went straight to the kitchen where she smashed the bottle in the sink watching the liquid run down the drain.

"Emma my love why'd you do that for?"

"Arthur you heard her it was from Regina, the dragon told me that she has a thing for poisoning people."

Arthur thought of a story for what Emma did and went to tell Mary Margaret and David said story, while Emma cleaned up the broken bottle being extremely careful not to slice her hand open on any pieces of glass.

Once the bottle was cleaned up and disposed of Emma came back into the room with four glasses of red wine.

"Sorry about that."

"It's alright Arthur told us about how you don't like apples."

"Yeah if I'm even near apples my stomach acts up so even getting rid of the bottle was hard because of the smell."

"There's no need to explain."

Mary Margaret insisted on checking Emma's wound suddenly Emma pulled away.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No I just remembered I need to do something I'll be back soon."

With that Emma went to a clearing in the woods to speak with the dragon.

"Where have you been I was getting worried about you?"

"I am sorry princess but I was almost recaptured by Uther."

"How are Morgan, Merlin, Gaius and the children's?"

"They are fine just missing you and Arthur. What has been happening here? You have been wounded."

"It's nothing just a minor accident."

The dragon used his power to search Emma's mind for what really happened and found out about the mine accident.

"Your accident was because of Regina wasn't it?"

When Emma refused to answer the dragon had his answer.

"How close are you to breaking the curse?"

"It's a two steps forward and one step back kind of deal. When I break the curse will the part of the curse that slipped into Camelot break as well?"

"Not if you don't want it to."

"I don't understand."

"When you came into Camelot that part of the curse needed a host to attach itself to and it chose you, you can choose who you want to stay young forever and who you don't, just be warned if you choose Uther to be one of the ones that won't age then Arthur will never become king and anyone with magic will have to keep their powers hidden forever."

After speaking with the dragon Emma returned to the inn and invited Mary Margaret and David to stay for dinner using it as a way to try to break the curse.

"So Emma what did your parents say when you told them that you married Arthur at 18?"

Up until then Emma had a smile on her face but as soon as her parents were mentioned the smile dropped.

"I don't know I never knew my parents I was abandoned the day I was born then when I was 16 I lost all memory of my life before I met Arthur."

Mary Margaret and David decided not to mention the subject again. Soon it was time to leave and Emma gave both Mary Margaret and David a kiss on the cheek as soon as they both received a kiss a pulse emitted outwards and Mary Margaret and David remembered who they were.

"You found us." Snow said with a tear filled voice as she hugged her daughter for the first time in 20 years.

"We knew you would." David said as he too hugged Emma.

"Why'd you throw me away? Wasn't I good enough? What did I do wrong?"

"Honey you didn't do anything wrong and you are good enough we had to send you away to protect you from the curse."

Emma was crying because she knew they were telling the truth.

"Emma love is the curse broken now?"

"I don't know I need to ask the dragon."

For the second time that night Emma went to talk with the dragon.

"Is the curse broken now?"

"Not yet young one only your parents remember who they are everyone else is still oblivious."

Emma went back to the inn, by now she was exhausted and flopped down in one othe arm chairs.

"What did he say?"

"The curse is still in place I'll tell you this Arthur as soon as the curse is broken we are going straight back to Camelot."

"Emma you can't think of leaving we just got you back we are your family." Snow cried in shock that her daughter would leave as soon as she broke the curse.

"I have a family I have my husband, I have two children, not to mention Uther, Merlin, Morgana and Gaius."

"But we're your parents."

"And I've done just fine without you."


	5. Chapter 5

David stepped in.

"Emma please think about this."

"I already have as soon as this curse is broken and as soon as Regina is dealt with Arthur and I will be be going home."

"Emma Ruth Swan this is your home." Snow said her anger rising to show in her voice, which made Emma flinch.

Suddenly Emma was hit with a memory of her past she was 13 or 14 and her foster mother was angry with her for no reason then she was slapped hard across her right cheek.

When the memory stopped Emma saw Snow had taken a step toward her and fearing that her birth mother would hit her too Emma ran out the door.

Arthur called after her but Emma didn't hear she wanted to get as far away as she could from possible danger she soon found herself in the forest in the clearing where the dragon slept and she ran to him and buried her face in his side as tears streamed down her cheeks, the sound of her crying woke the dragon.

"Young one what has you so upset?" The dragon asked gently as he placed one of his large wings over her.

"I know I chose to break the curse but I want to go home."

"Emma you can't, not until you break the curse I know you miss your children so I know how incredibly difficult this must be for you but you must be strong."

"My parents are trying to stop me from going home they are trying to force me to stay here."

"Can't you just reason with them?"

"They won't listen to me, they treat me as if I'm a child, I'm 20 years old for crying out loud."

"If you were a dragon you'd still be just a hatchling but you are human so you are indeed an adult."

"Why can't they see that?"

"They are parents they just want to keep you safe and make up for the 20 years they lost."

"Well I don't care I've made up my mind, once this is all over Arthur and I will be leaving."

Suddenly Arthur came into the clearing.

"Emma there you are do you know how long I was looking for you?"

Emma saw twigs and leaves sticking out of his hair and started laughing.

"I imagine you got lost quite a bit."

"What would you say that?"

"Have you seen the state you're in? You have twigs and leaves stuck in you hair." Emma chuckled as she removed the foliage from her husband's blonde hair.

Emma had decided that both she and Arthur would be camping in the forest considering that Snow and David knew where to find her if they stayed at the inn, she told Arthur her idea and he decided that he didn't want his wife to deal with being hounded by her birth parents so he agreed.

For weeks they stayed in the forest managing to avoid Snow and David whenever they were in town one day Emma could feel the curse weakening and magic was coming to the town she and Arthur were walking when a sudden pain went through Emma's shoulder.

"Ow. What was that?"

Arthur looked behind her and saw a dagger sticking out of her shoulder gently he pulled it out and was thankful that the blade hadn't gone in that deep because only about half a centimetre of the blade was covered in her blood, Emma stumbled when she started walking.

"Arthur somethings wrong I don't think that was an ordinary blade."

Suddenly Emma collapsed Arthur only just managed to catch her.

"Help! Someone please help me!"

Almost in an instant a small blue light appeared it was the Blue fairy.

"Let me take a look at her Arthur."

Arthur reluctantly let Blue look Emma over.

"She has been poisoned my guess is it was on the blade."

"Did Regina do this?"

"No I have been watching her she has not left her house since her failed attempt to poison Emma or Snow."

"Can you help her?"

With a nod of her head Blue produced a vial of Amber liquid and started to pour it into Emma's mouth as soon as the liquid touched her tongue Emma struggled to try and stop anymore of the foul liquid from entering her mouth again.

"She needs to drink it all."

Arthur held Emma in a tight grip pinning her with his arms and wrapping his legs around her waist effectively trapping the blonde so Blue could give her the rest of the antidote.

Finally Emma had swallowed all of the antidote she gave a slight jolt before she started seizing.

"What's happening?"

"Her body is fighting the poison just turn her on her side and try to minimise the risk of her hitting her head or biting her tongue."

Soon Emma's seizing stopped and she opened her eyes to find herself cradled in Arthur's arms.

"Arthur?"

"How do you feel?"

"Alright except that I feel like I've been hit with a truck and then reversed back over."

Emma soon found out how to break the curse all the while avoiding her parents at every turn, once Emma had everything set up she began to draw symbols in the dirt and recite a spell in a language that Arthur had never heard before the symbols began to glow and once Emma had finished, the curse was broken and everyone had their memories back and they had formed a mob and went after Regina but Emma got there first with the help of the dragon and got the mob to back off.

Emma spoke with Regina and helped her to see that revenge was not the answer and so Regina decided that she should change for the better, so she did just that, Emma and Arthur were about to go to the dragon so they could go home just like they planned when their path was blocked by Snow White, Charming and a group of their knights.

Arthur turned to Emma and smiled.

"May I have this dance your highness?"

"I would be honoured Prince Arthur."

Emma and Arthur launched into an attack against the group and even though they were greatly outnumbered the couple were doing rather well.


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly Arthur cried out as a sword sliced through his shoulder Emma used her magic and propelled the knight away so she could get to Arthur.

"Arthur are you alright?"

"I'm fine my love I have had worse."

Once Emma was convinced that Arthur would be ok her relief turned to anger at her parents that they would even dare to try and force her to stay against her will.

Emma was caught off guard by a knight and he struck her in the side of the head but instead of knocking her out it only made her livid and her magic burst forward her whole body glowing with a white light her eyes had become glowing sky blue orbs instead of Caribbean blue.

"ENOUGH!" Emma's voice echoed out across the field.

Just as a knight was creeping up on Emma Arthur called out to Emma warning her but before she could react the knight was flung away by none other than Regina.

She crated a force field around the knights so she could talk to Snow and David.

"Snow I know you want your daughter to stay here with you but look at her she is a grown woman, she's married to the future king of Camelot and she has two children of her own. She deserves to make her own choices and all you can do as a parent is be there for her when she needs you."

"But how can I if she goes back to Camelot?"

"Because I will create a door between the two realms so she can visit you and you can visit her anytime you want to."

David only wanted his daughter to be happy so he agreed Snow however was not yet completely sold on the idea and Regina could see this so she continued.

"If you force her to stay she will never forgive you, you might as well lock her up like she's a prisoner because that's what she'd feel like."

Eventually Snow agreed and the door was created and Snow and David watched as Emma and Arthur flew across realms on the dragon.

When Emma and Arthur landed in Camelot they were met by Morgana, Merlin, Gaius, Henry, Charlotte and a very angry Uther.

"Are you two ok?" Morgana asked as she hugged the two.

"Arthur has a wound to his shoulder."

"Well you have a wound to your shoulder and a wound to the side of your head."

"Once Gaius has taken care of the both of you I expect a full explanation on why you thought it was ok to free that dragon."

Soon Emma and Arthur were patched up and they stood before Uther Emma was wearing a sky blue silk gown and Arthur was dressed in his usual attire Emma had never seen Uther so livid before.

"Well I'm waiting for and explanation for releasing the dragon."

"I needed to release him otherwise I never would have been able to find my birth parents and save them from a curse. He is the only one that could cross between worlds without the use of magic."

"I want that dragon killed now!"

Upon Uther's order Emma felt her magic surge up and she stood between the knight's and the door.

"Please Uther I beg you just let him fly away he won't harm you or the kingdom you have my word."

"I'm warning you Emma either move or spend a night in the dungeon either way that dragon will die."

Suddenly Emma called out in a language unkcown to Camelot and the dragon heard her and came to her she spoke to him telepathically.

"We need to get you out of here so make it look like you're forcing me to get on your back that way they'll think you're taking me as leverage so they won't hurt you."

The dragon swept Emma up onto his back and when the knight's came forward the dragon snarled and took to the skies with Emma holding on.

Uther turned to the knight's with a look of worry for Emma's safety.

"Find her, bring her home and kill that dragon."

Arthur chose that moment to step in.

"Father she is my wife I'll go alone."

"Be careful son."

"I will."

With that Arthur left he headed to the mountains where he found Emma and the dragon he told the dragon he'd need a scale to prove to his father that he had killed the dragon, so the dragon allowed one of his scales to fall free with some blood on it to fool Uther into thinking he was indeed dead, Emma went over and deliberately cut herself on the dragons talons so it looked like she had fought back, so Arthur and Emma headed back to Camelot as soon as Uther saw Emma he wrapped his cloak around her and escorted her inside the castle where Gaius was waiting.

Once Emma was treated and in her and Arthur's chambers Uther sat next to her with her hand gently clasped in his.

"Are you ok Emma?"

"I will be I didn't think he'd turn on me like that I was scared."

"Do you know if the dragon is really dead?"

"Arthur said he was but he refused to let me see, he was trying to stop me from being haunted by the image of the dragon dead."

"That sounds like Arthur alright. I should let you rest after what you've been through."

As Uther was about to exit the room Emma spoke again.

"Uther?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

With a smile Uther left Emma to rest just as Arthur entered with their kids.

"Mama are you ok?"

"I'm fine kid."

Charlotte went up next to Henry and climbed up onto the bed and sat next to her mother.

"Did the dragon hurt you too badly?"

"No angel he didn't, I did it to myself so it wouldn't look like I was trying to help him escape grandpa would have ordered my execution if he had known so you can't tell him ok?"

After Charlotte and Henry had promised not to tell Uther things had settled to a certain degree after all this was Camelot. Emma had taken an interest in Gaius' work and asked him to teach her, so every afternoon Emma would meet with Gaius and be taught how to be a physician and she picked it up really quickly much to Gaius' surprise but he was also very proud of how seriously she took her lessons, within 6 months Emma had learnt everything Gauis knew.

"I must say Emma I'm really pleased at how well you learnt all that I taught you."

"Thank you Gaius."

Suddenly Arthur came in closely followed by Merlin, Morgana, Charlotte and Henry.

"Emma we need you now."

"Arthur what's wrong?"

"A sorcerer has been caught he says he means no harm to Camelot or my father but we need you to tell us if he is telling the truth."

"Alright. Morgana can you look after Henry and Charlotte?"

"Certainly."

Arthur and Emma went to speak with the sorcerer.

"Who are you?"

"My name Alarin."

Arthur looked at Emma to get conformation on whether or not the truth is being spoken.

"Why are you here?"

"I seek sanctuary."

"Do you harbour any ill intentions toward Camelot or it's king?"

"No I do not."

Emma came over to Arthur and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He's telling the truth Arthur."

Together Arthur and Emma came up with a plan to let this sorcerer stay in Camelot and to keep him safe.

Because the sorcerer had been practicing magic longer than Emma had been alive he taught her the ways of magic.

"I must away I'm impressed you are a remarkably quick study."

"Thank you Alarin."

Alarin decided to leave Camelot in search of others he could teach, on the day he left Emma's parents came to Camelot.

"Mama? Papa? What are you doing here?"

"Emma we missed you so much we had to see you."

Emma could tell there was something that they weren't telling her.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Emma you're going to have a baby brother."

Arthur felt Emma tense up and he could feel that she was livid and sad at the same time, he took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"So that's it you come to tell me that you're having another kid now that I'm no longer a child you decided that you'd replace me with another?"

"Emma that's not fair."

"NOT FAIR! You want to talk about what's not fair? What's not fair is being thrown away after your are an hour old, being tossed around never really belonging anywhere until you're 16 having to hide a part of you so you won't be executed. So don't you dare tell me what's not fair!"

Emma's hands were surrounded by her magic as she grew even more livid.

"Emma my love calm down or you'll tear Camelot apart."

Hearing Arthur's voice Emma visibly calmed down, Henry and Charlotte chose that moment to come in.

"Mama can we have another sibling?"

"Charlotte, Henry why do you want another sibling?"

"Well actually we want two so we can even the family out we want six members of our family."

"Six really? Arthur I think our children have an obsession with six."

"Why do you say that mama?"

"Well Henry let's see first it was six horses, then it was six jewels, then it was six different weapons training and now you want two more siblings to make six family members." Emma said with a chuckle her anger gone because she could never be mad when her kids were around.

Arthur turned towards Snow and David.

"I think you should leave."

Uther came up at that moment.

"Arthur? Emma? Who are they?"

"Uther they are my birth parents."

Uther drew his sword and pointed it at Snow and David.

"You have some nerve showing up here after what you put this girl through."

"Who do you think you are talking to us like that?"

"I happen to be the king of Camelot and as far as I can see you are no family of hers as far as I'm concerned we are her family."

David drew his sword and went for Uther but Emma used her magic to protect Uther.

"You will leave now!"

Snow and David left reluctantly and Emma turned to Uther knowing full well that Uther saw her use magic.

"You have magic?"

"Yes I do."

"And yet you did not attack me but you protected me."

"Not all magic users are evil."

"I can see that now."

Soon Merlin let Uther know that he too had magic and Emma realised that the dragon was wrong about nothing changing until Arthur became King.

Emma began to feel ill and it turned out that she was pregnant and she gave birth to another set of twins and again it was a girl and a boy. The girl was named Amelia Rose Pendragon and the boy was named William Derek Pendragon.

Sadly when Amelia and Wiliam were 10 Uther was killed so Emma and Arthur took the throne. Emma eventually reconciled with her parents and would visit Storybrooke often and they would visits Camelot so Emma could spend time with her brother.

Even though Emma and Arthur were upset about Uther's death they still lived happily forever because Emma had made it so no one who was over 19 and under 60 stayed that way.

The end.


End file.
